Van Helsing: Gamma Hunter
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Bruce Banner is teleported to 1888, he finds himself allying with the mysterious Van Helsing and the beautiful Anna Valerious to destroy the infamous Count Dracula. Rated M for violence, swearing, and extreme sexuality.
1. Transylvania’s Newest Monster

-**Earth-616**-

The Avengers, which consisted of Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Wasp, and Ant-Man, as well as Fantastic Four members, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and the Thing, are battling a massive invasion of Toad Men. So far, the heroes are losing, mostly due to the Toad Men's superior numbers, which were starting to overwhelm the heroes.

"If anyone has a plan, I'm all for it, because we're losing ground here!" Iron Man shouts as he blasts the Toad Men with his repulsors and mini-rockets. While Hulk punches and smashes several waves of Toad Men with ease.

"May I suggest destroying that ship that's teleporting the Toad Men here?" Cap says in suggestion. However, as good as a plan as that was, the ship was protected by an impenetrable shield. Luckily for the heroes, Mr. Fantastic arrives on a ship of his own, which had a hyper-cannon attached to it.

"Guys, listen up. The cannon on my ship can fire a round at 12 times the speed of sound, which should allow us to break through the shield and destroy the ship."

"Thus, stopping the invasion." Thor says, to which Reed acknowledges with a nod.

"Yes, but there's a problem. We need a round large enough to fit into the cannon. If it's too small, it won't hit the shield hard enough to break it." Reed adds.

"Well, where are we gonna find something large enough?" The Thing asks.

Wasp shrugs. "I doubt a large boulder would work."

Wasp's comment gives Hulk a clever, but very risky idea: To use himself as the projectile for the cannon. "**I'll do it. I'll be the bullet for the big gun**." He says, shocking the other heroes as they fight off more Toad Men.

"Hulk, if you do this, there is a good chance he won't survive the impact." Reed says.

Undeterred by this news, Hulk gives Mr. Fantastic a look of confidence and determination. "**That's a risk I'm willing to take**." Hulk then looks at Wasp. "**Wasp**..."

"Hulk..." Wasp says tearfully, not wanting Hulk to do this, as he was going to be a father, unbeknownst to him. Wasp was afraid that being fired from the cannon will kill Hulk. "Please don't do this. Please..."

"**Got no choice, Wasp. They'll keep coming if I don't do it**." Hulk says, pointing out that the Toad Men won't stop until they're all dead.

Out of all the heroes, Wasp was the one hero saddened by Hulk's decision more than anyone. As Hulk gets into the cannon, she hovers high above the Toad Men, tears running down her cheeks as she puts a hand over her stomach as the cannon adjusts its elevation. She was pregnant...with Hulk's child. Worse still, Hulk was still unaware of Wasp's pregnancy, and would probably never know, as the cannon fires him at the ship, bursting through the Toad Men's ship as if it was made of glass. As Hulk disappears, seemingly from existence, Wasp starts to cry. Noticing her deep sadness, Cap puts a comforting hand on Wasp's shoulder.

* * *

-**Romania: 1888**-

Hulk, who has now transformed back into Bruce Banner, groans as he wakes up after an undisclosed amount of time being unconscious, finding himself in a cold, somewhat spooky forest. "I don't know where I am...but this is one spooky forest..." Bruce mutters to himself as he wraps his arms around himself to keep himself from shivering due to the cold. He then proceeds to walk through the forest, eventually coming across a dirt road/trail of some kind. As he wonders to himself where the trail will lead, Bruce hears the sound of horses approaching. He looks over, spotting two men on horseback, one tall and one short. Spotting Bruce, the two men stop their horses, get off of them, and walk over to Bruce. One of the men stood at a short height of 5'9, which was roughly about Bruce's height, and he wore clothing similar to those of a monk. However, the other man was much taller, standing at 6'4 and was dressed like Clint Eastwood, looking rather imposing. He was wearing a dark hat, a dark brown vest, a long, black leather trench coat, black pants, and black boots. Bruce also noticed that the taller man had a revolver strapped to his hip, which made him tense up a bit. The men stop walking towards Bruce, standing a few feet away from him.

"Are you alone?" The tall man asks Bruce, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Y-Yes." Bruce answers nervously, clearly intimidated by the big man.

The other man rolls his eyes. "Easy. You're scaring the man." He says, looking at the taller man before focusing his attention back onto Bruce. "Are you alright, sir? Do you need help?"

Since Bruce didn't know these two men, he decides to not be fully honest with them, and simply says, I don't know, mister, honestly. One minute I was at home, and the next, I'm out here in the woods."

The taller man glares at Bruce with even more suspicion while the smaller man acts more friendly, offering Bruce a ride as they were heading to a nearby village when they spotted him.

However, the taller man glances at his traveling companion. "Carl, we can't take him with us; it'll be too dangerous."

"Well, we can't just leave him out here by himself, Van Helsing." Carl says in response.

Van Helsing grumbles in annoyance but complies with a nod. "Fine. Mister, would you like a ride to the village?" He asks in annoyance. Not really having a clue of what to do or where to go, Bruce nods as he climbs onto Carl's horse, riding behind the friar as the horses start moving again.

"Thank you. I'm Bruce." Bruce says, kindly introducing himself to Carl.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bruce. I am Carl. The man in front of us is Van Helsing." Carl says with equal kindness.

Noticing a large, brown duffel bag that Van Helsing had strapped to his shoulder, he asks, What's with the duffel bag?"

Van Helsing, without even looking at Bruce, simply responds in a mysterious manner, "Essential items."

As Van Helsing, Carl, and Bruce head towards the village, Carl, wanting to know more about Bruce, starts asking questions. "Where are you from, Bruce? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm from...pretty far away. I don't remember much." Bruce says half-truthfully, still unsure if he can trust Carl and Van Helsing.

"Oh." Carl says in response to Bruce's answer, now under the assumption that Bruce had a case of temporary amnesia. "Maybe you can't remember everything, my friend. Maybe your memory will return in time."

Bruce nods, deciding to roll with that for the time being before asking, "Why are we heading into Transylvania?"

"We're going there to kill Dracula." Van Helsing says in a rather straightforward way.

Surprised by Van Helsing's answer, he then asks, "Dracula? Isn't he just a story book character?" Carl chimes in on the conversation and tells Bruce that Dracula is very real and a very serious threat to mankind.

"I've been assigned by the Vatican to kill Dracula." Van Helsing adds.

"Yes, but we must also protect Anna Valerious, the last descendent of an ancient Romanian family. We must kill Dracula before he kills her, or none of her family will enter Heaven."

Bruce exhales as he takes in all this information and thinks to himself, "_What have I gotten myself into this time..._?"

* * *

-**Later**-

**Transylvania**

After a while, the trio finally arrive reach Transylvania. Bruce is surprised by the architecture of the buildings. They're old in style compared to the buildings back home. He's also surprised by the type of clothing that the villagers are wearing, which are mostly filthy, old clothes. After seeing all this, Bruce comes to the conclusion that he is in a different universe. They stop and rein their horses and start walking around, hoping that Anna is there waiting for them, though the villagers give them unwelcome looks, as they've never seen them before, though they especially didn't trust Bruce. Suddenly, a man speaks up. "Welcome to Transylvania!" The man, Dark Hat, says loudly to the three newcomers. Bruce, Carl, and Van Helsing stop walking, the latter sighing as he drops his duffel bag on the ground and looks at the man who welcomed them only to hear a sexy, feminine voice with a Romanian accent speak to him.

"You three. Turn around." The woman says, to which Bruce, Carl and Van Helsing obey, spotting a gorgeous woman with curled black hair, a pretty face and a rather curvaceous figure. "Let me see your faces."

"Why?" Van Helsing asks.

"Because we don't trust strangers." The woman, Anna, says in answer.

"Strangers don't last long here." Dark Hat says as he measures Carl. "5'7..."

As the villagers surround the three men, Anna speaks up again. "Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed."

However, Van Helsing grips the handle of his revolver. "You can try...but I wouldn't." His words, plus his intimidating glare gets the villagers to back away a bit.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna asks, slightly surprised by Van Helsing's actions.

"The laws of men mean very little to me." Van Helsing says in answer as he looks at the beautiful vixen standing before him.

Anna smiles lightly. "Heh. Fine. Kill them."

Bruce's eyes widen at her order. "Whoa, wait a minute! Hey, I'm no threat to you, ma'am."

"Maybe not, sir, but like these two, you are an outsider. I am truly sorry." Anna says.

"I'm here to help you." Van Helsing says as he steps towards the woman.

"Well, I don't need any help." Anna says stubbornly.

Noticing something behind the woman, Van Helsing smirks. "Oh, really?" He then pulls a silver crossbow out of his duffel bag and aims it at Anna, who ducks, revealing three nightmarish creatures with feminine features, who hiss at Van Helsing as he fires multiple arrows at the creatures, though they easily outmaneuver his projectiles.

"Vampires!" A villager cries out. As Van Helsing fires his rapid-fire crossbow at all angles, trying to hit the flying vampires, the villagers frantically run in terror. One of the vampire brides, Aleera, flies towards Carl, who sees the incoming attacker, but is too terrified to move out of the way, and Van Helsing is too focused on hitting the other two to help. Seeing Carl in peril, Bruce rushes over to Carl, pushing him out of the way, only for him to get grabbed by Aleera and tossed into one of the houses. Seeing Bruce save Carl prior to this, Van Helsing grinds his teeth in anger as he continues to fire at the brides, who cackle as they circle above him like deranged vultures. As the brides continue their relentless assault, a loud roar can be heard from the same building that Bruce was thrown into. The roar is so loud and frightening that everyone freezes in place, including the vampire brides. Suddenly, the building explodes outwardly as Hulk leaps out of the debris and lets out another equally loud roar before glaring angrily at the brides, especially Aleera.

"**HULK SMASH WINGED MONSTERS**!" He bellows before leaping upward and tackling the oldest vampire bride, Verona, into another house as she was taken aback by Hulk's sudden appearance and doesn't get out of the way in time as the 2,310 pound gamma monster crashes into her. Upon landing, Hulk raises his right foot, ready to stomp Verona, but she moves out of the way and attacks Hulk with her sharp claws and teeth.

The other brides, after getting over their shock of seeing the Hulk, attack him as well, cutting into him with their claws, laughing as Hulk roars in pain. However, it becomes very clear that Hulk is too strong and really angry, as his eyes start to glow green. He performs a thunderclap, knocking Verona and Marishka away, leaving Aleera to fight him alone. Fearful of his god-like strength and power, Aleera tries to fly away, only she isn't fast enough; Hulk grabs her by the ankle and repeatedly slams Aleera into the floor and walls of the decimated house in a similar way he did with Thor's brother Loki many years ago. Hulk then hurls Aleera high into the air, who is so stunned by the pain of being slammed around that she crashes into another house. Upon seeing the green monster effortlessly toss the vampire brides aside like they're nothing, Van Helsing, Carl and Anna stand in shock at the unforeseen turn of events, but they quickly snap out of it and resume their brawl with the brides. As Anna swings her sword at Marishka, Verona swoops down, grabbing Anna by the shoulders and hurling her into a house. The same house that Aleera crashed into...

* * *

-**House**-

Anna crashes onto the floor hard, groaning as she picks herself up, only to see Aleera right in her face. "Ah!" She hollers in surprise.

"Hello, Anna!" Aleera hisses before turning back into her human form, which was vastly beautiful, possibly even more so than Anna. She had bright orange hair, a lovely face, and a slim, yet busty figure, wearing a dress that barely held her partially exposed breasts in place.

"Nice to see you too, Aleera." Anna remarks.

"You look delicious, my dear. Just one bite..." Aleera says seductively, wanting to taste Anna...and maybe her blood. When Anna tries to run, Aleera swiftly grabs her by the throat and begins to choke her. "Don't go. Remember all the fun we had when we were alone?" Aleera asks as Anna gags, unable to answer.

* * *

-**Outside**-

Hulk fights with Marishka, swatting her out of the air like an oversized fly before punching her across the ground, letting Van Helsing fire multiple arrows into her, making her shriek in agony as the sharp projectiles penetrate her body.

"Ahhhhh! Stop!" Marishka shrieks loudly, prompting Verona to fly by and knock Van Helsing away, giving Marishka time to pull the arrows out and heal quickly.

* * *

-**House**-

Aleera throws Anna to the ground, only to pin her to a wall with ease as Verona enters, leaving Marishka to fight Hulk and Van Helsing by herself. "Oh, Anna. So beautiful, yet such a nuisance." Verona says with a sigh as the two seductresses tower over Anna. Aleera yanks Anna's hair back, exposing her soft, fleshy neckline, making the two vampires moan at her beauty. "I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins..." Verona moans sensually, clearly wanting Anna's blood.

* * *

-**Outside**-

As Hulk continues to toss and smash Marishka around, Van Helsing sees a nearby church, noticing a fountain of holy water. He runs over to it and as Hulk grabs Marishka, who tries to fly away in panic, Van Helsing dips his crossbow in the water, aims at Marishka, and fires away, exposing the vampire to the holy water. She wails in agony as Hulk then tosses her at a building.

Sensing Marishka's inevitable death, Aleera and Verona pull away from Anna before they can bite her, who breathes heavily from arousal at the two before backing up as they change into their monster forms, roar at Anna in rage, and burst through the roof of the house, flying away as they wail Marishka's name. Hulk, Carl, and Van Helsing look at Marishka, who begins to crackle and rot as a result of the holy water, gasping for air before she screams, turning into a skeleton, which then falls apart, dead.

A few moments later, the villagers pour out of their hiding places, cheering and praising their heroes, especially Hulk for his remarkable heroism, seemingly not that terrified of his monstrous form.

"Okay, who are you? And where's Bruce?" Van Helsing asks Hulk, who looks down at him.

"**Hulk**." He says primitively as he points at himself. "**Puny Banner sleeping for now**."

"Wait. So you and Bruce...share the same form?" Carl asks, to which Hulk shrugs then nods. Anna exits the house, spots the three, and walks over to them.

"Now, what names, my good sirs, shall I carve on your gravestones?" Dark Hat asks.

"The one in the hat is named Van Helsing." Anna says as she struts over, standing in front of the three. "Your reputation precedes you." She says to Van Helsing, who walks up to the beautiful Anna.

"Next time, stay close. You're no good to us dead." Van Helsing remarks as he leans his crossbow on his shoulder. Hulk looks at Van Helsing, realizing he now trusts him. Well, Bruce at least.

Anna chuckles at his remark. "Well, I'll say this for you. You got courage. And your green friend has strength. You'll need it if you're going to kill Dracula. Van Helsing is the first one to kill a vampire in over 100 years." She says to the villagers. "I say that's earned him and his friends a drink. You three should stay at my family mansion for the night." Anna says, offering the three heroes a place to stay, to which they all nod in agreement.


	2. Hunter's Moon

-**Dracula's Castle**-

Dracula wakes up from his sleep in his icy tomb and starts wailing in grief and anguish. "Marishka!" He screams as his remaining brides, Aleera and Verona, watch him warily while hanging from the ceiling. "Why can't they just leave us alone!" He growls in anger and sadness. "We never kill more than our fill." The Vampire Lord says, approaching a pillar and walks up it, heading towards his brides. "And less then our share, can't they say the same? Did I not express how important it was to be finished with Anna Valerious, before she destroys what we're trying to create?" Dracula asks, glaring at his brides while also now hanging upside down.

"We lost Marishka..." Verona sobbed.

"We're sorry!" Aleera cried, hugging Verona. Both of them are taking the loss of their friend badly.

"There, there, my lovelies." Dracula tells them softly. "Do not worry. I shall find another beautiful bride." Upon hearing this, the brides give him looks of appalment.

"What?!" Aleera screeches. "Do we mean so little to you?!"

"Have you no heart?" Verona cries.

"No, I have no heart!" The Vampire Lord snarls, frightening his brides as he leaps down from the ceiling and onto the floor. "I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow...and I will live forever." He says in a distant tone.

"Oh, my Lord, it is not so bad." Verona tells him.

Hearing this, Dracula's mood changes on a dime, and he begins to laugh to himself. "I'm at war with the world!" He said, loud enough for his brides and his minions, the Dwergi, to hear. "And every living soul in it! But soon...the final battle will begin." The Vampire Lord spins on his heel. "Firstly, we must go and find out who our new visitors are. My brides, what can you tell me about this creature you encountered?" He asks as the brides fly down from the ceiling.

"It was unlike any other beast that lives on this Earth." Verona says. "His skin was as green as grass, his hair as black as the shadows."

"He spoke and acted like an enraged animal, my beloved." Aleera adds. "His power was...unlike any other. He had so much rage as well. It seemed that the angrier he got, the more power he gained."

"_Interesting_..." Dracula thinks to himself. Inwardly, though, he knew Hulk would be a problem for him, especially if his amazing abilities were to be considered. "Now...what can you tell me about the other visitor?" He asks, referencing Van Helsing.

"He wore all black, my Lord. He knew how to kill a vampire." Verona says as she describes Van Helsing to Dracula, peaking the Vampire Lord's interest even more so upon hearing the descriptions of Hulk and Van Helsing as a familiar figure from his past swims through his mind.

Before Dracula could comment any further on his new foes, angry roars can be heard as a werewolf angrily struggles in chains, getting his attention. "You might have to make a parakeet out of him." He says before smirking darkly as an idea comes to him. "The dog could be useful in finding information on our new adversaries. We're much too close to success to be disrupted now."

Upon hearing this, both of the brides gasp. "No, my Lord! The last experiment was a failure!" Verona replies.

"Please, we can't try again." Aleera pleads.

"My heart cannot bear the sorrow." Verona says, practically begging. "It will fail again."

After hearing that last bit, Dracula angrily roars at them, terrifying both of his brides, who back away and start sobbing and cowering in fear. Calming down,mother Vampire Lord holds out his hand and softly speaks to them. "No, no, no. Do not fear me. Everybody else fears me, but not my brides..." The brides spring at Dracula and start nuzzling as well as caressing him. While they do that, he notices the werewolf being electrocuted by Igor, his assistant. "Igor!" Dracula says, calling him over.

Pushing aside the curtain, Igor asks, "Yes, master?" The hunchbacked assistant asks.

"Why do you torment him so much?" The Vampire Lord inquires curiously as his beautiful brides continue to nuzzle him.

"It's what I do." Igor replies with a shrug.

"Remember, Igor, do unto others." Dracula says.

"Before they do unto me, master." Igor responds with a smirk.

Dracula chuckles darkly at Igor's words before looking at the Dwergi. "All of you, to Castle Frankenstein!" He says loudly as he and his brides leave to rest for the time being.

After the fight with Dracula's brides in the village and getting to at least know the names of her new allies, Anna looks at Hulk, Carl, and Van Helsing. "Would you...gentlemen want to stay the night at my home? I have some questions regarding you, giant." Anna says as she looks up at Hulk.

"I have a few questions for you myself." Carl chimes in.

"As do I." Van Helsing adds, to which Hulk softly grumbles.

* * *

-**Later**-

**Valerious Mansion**

Anna leads the three men to the front entrance to her mansion. As they approach the front doors, Hulk suddenly reverts back to Bruce Banner, surprising the trio once again.

"Whew." Bruce exhales, glad to be himself again after the long fight in the village against the beautiful but rather maniacal vampire brides. "So I'm guessing you have some questions for me, huh?" The former gamma scientist asks, shivering a little from the cold, as he didn't have a shirt.

"You've guessed correctly, my friend." Van Helsing sternly said. Even though Hulk helped him out back in the village, he was still wary of the Jade Giant. Anna felt wary of Hulk as well. She'd never seen a creature, besides Dracula, possess such power and strength. Carl, however, didn't feel the same way as Van Helsing or Anna. As a matter of fact, he was pretty grateful for Hulk saving his life and was curious about him.

"Figures." Bruce mutters with a sigh before Anna pushes open the huge oak doors of her home.

* * *

-**Valerious Mansion**-

**Interior**

Upon entering Anna's home, Bruce was in total awe of the mansion's interior and design. The walls were lit up by candles placed around them with medieval tapestries decorated on them. One tapestry caught his eye though. It dominated the entire left wall, reaching to just a meter below the ceiling. It was the Valerious family tree, stretching down through the ages. Behind the writing was a silver dragon, twisting its way along its length. It was a beautiful piece, bordered with spectacular Celtic knots.

Anna leads Van Helsing, Carl, and Bruce towards a large fireplace at the back of the room. Several passages and corridors broke off the foyer, leading to other parts of the manor, and a huge ornate staircase with a deep oak banister lead up to the next floor.

The former gamma scientist settles down on one of the two couches in front of the fireplace whilst Anna, Van Helsing and Carl remained standing. Bruce looks at each of them nervously before asking, "Okay. What is your first question?" He asked.

"Alright, what are you? In all my years of hunting monsters, I've never encountered a creature like you." Van Helsing asked, glancing at Bruce and crossing his arms.

"Calm yourself, Van Helsing." Carl says, lightly scolding his long-time friend. "He's on our side. I mean, he _did_ save my life back there." He adds in defense of Bruce.

"You're right, Carl..." The monster hunter responds, glancing briefly back at the friar and adds, "But we don't know that."

"Let's give him a chance to explain himself." Anna says, annoyed by the two men and their bickering as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm human, like you. I'm just a little...different." The former gamma scientist said. "The thing with me is that I'm from another dimension. On my dimension, there are people that have extraordinary abilities. Some use their abilities to commit crimes, while others stop the bad people with their powers. Me...I got my powers after I was exposed to a lethal amount of radiation from a gamma bomb when I tried to save a young man that made his way onto the field where the bomb was going to go off."

"Gamma?" Van Helsing asks, interrupting Bruce's explanation.

"It's very dangerous; bad for people on my dimension. Anyway, I ran out from the safety of the observation bunker to go save the young man, but by the time I got him to safety, it was too late. The bomb counted down to zero and detonated, and I was completely drenched in all the radiation. After that, I was locked in a bunker with the same man I saved, confused as to how I could survive exposure to that much radiation and not die. A few hours later, I turned into the Hulk. The creature that helped you fight off those...things." Bruce said, finishing his alter ego's origin story. "At first, I tried to cure myself of my...affliction, but nothing I tried worked; I was stuck with the Hulk. I thought I was alone, but then I met other heroes who formed a team called the Avengers. A team that shortly...I became a member of. A few years of fighting alongside them, I fell in love with one of them. Janet Van Dyne. The Wasp. Me and the Avengers fought all kinds of villains and threats, such as a literal devourer of worlds, Galactus, a being of immense power and insatiable hunger, Kang the Conquerer, an alien warlord that took over Earth in the future, and the worst one of all...Thanos. The Mad Titan. He felt that the universe was overcrowded, that it didn't have enough resources for everyone. So he set out to find the Infinity Stones, six gems of immense power that control an aspect of existence."

"Hmm. Sounds like you had to contend with some very dangerous villains." Anna says as she listens to every word Bruce says, her hands planted on her hips.

"Yes. I did, Miss Anna." Bruce said in a polite and courteous manner to the beautiful woman.

"Wait. If you're from a completely different universe, how did you get here?" Van Helsing injected.

"Well...me and the Avengers were fighting a race of aliens that were trying to destroy the world." Bruce started to explain, only for the ever-so curious Carl to interrupt.

"Aliens?" The friar asked, having no idea what an alien was due to never encountering one.

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot which time period I was in. An alien is basically a being from another planet." Bruce explained with simplicity so it wouldn't go over Carl's head. "Anyway, these aliens started fighting us when the Avengers struggled to come up with a plan to defeat them, as we were vastly outnumbered. The Hulk realized how to beat them. He launched himself out of a very powerful cannon, blasting straight into their main ship, though Janet was entirely against this plan; she thought this would kill the Hulk, as it would do to anyone else who got launched from the cannon. After that...I ended up in your world, and I have no idea how or even if I can get back to my universe."

Anna and Carl simply look at Bruce, stunned and surprised by everything that Bruce had told them. Van Helsing, however, was still skeptical.

"Question. How do we know you're telling the truth?" Van Helsing asked.

"Why should I lie to you? You've seen how strong the Hulk is." Bruce responds, hoping to get on Van Helsing's good side. "Look, if I wanted to, I could easily kill all three of you, but I didn't."

The monster hunter stares long and hard at Bruce, trying to decide if he was lying or not. Luckily, it seemed like he wasn't. "Okay." Van Helsing adds with a nod. "I believe you, but if you try anything..."

The former gamma scientist holds up his hands. "I understand." He said, although, he really doubted Van Helsing could kill Hulk, let alone even hurt him, as it seemed Van Helsing possessed no abilities like the brides.

As Bruce and Van Helsing were talking, Anna sneaked away to a different part of her home and returned with a set of clothes for Bruce. "Here. These were my dear brother Velkan's. They should fit you." She said as she hands them to him.

Bruce smiles upon being given a fresh set of clothes. "Thank you." He said. Bruce, figuring that Velkan was dead by the way Anna spoke of him, looks at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, Anna."

"Thank you. You can get dressed in the bathroom. It's down the hall." Anna said politely as Bruce proceeds to head to the aforementioned bathroom to get dressed. As he does that, Anna starts arming herself with swords, daggers, pistols, and other weapons, which Van Helsing took notice of.

"What do you think you're doing?" The monster hunter asked.

"Going after Dracula. He sent his brides to kill me, and I don't take kindly to attempts on my life." Anna replied.

"Well, maybe we can help." Van Helsing says, offering his assistance, as well as Bruce's if he was inclined to aid her.

"Pfft." Anna scoffed. "No one can help me."

"Oh, like how we _didn't_ help you in the village?" Van Helsing remarks.

"The beast that Bruce turned into...he's the only one that was of any help to me. You and the friar got in the way." Anna said rudely. "Besides, you could get killed trying to help me. All of my family has."

"Yeah? Well, why'd the vampires attack in the daylight?" The monster hunter asks.

"Clearly they intended to ambush me. For some reason unknown to me, they're very desperate to finish off my family." Anna said.

"Why are they doing that all of a sudden then?" Van Helsing asks.

Anna scoffed at his question as she loads her pistol. "My father often looked for answers year after year. He tore through the tower, went through the family archives..."

"Well, the only way to save your family is simple: stay alive until Dracula is killed." The monster hunter says, as her family would never enter Heaven if all the Valerious family members die before Dracula.

"No. I'm going after Dracula. Nothing you say will stop me from rightfully ending him." Anna says as she stomps past him. However, before she can reach the front doors, Van Helsing grabs her shoulder, which made her turn around as Van Helsing pointed a strange gadget at her and sprayed a mist-like spray into her face, which instantly knocked her out as Van Helsing catches her unconscious body.

"Sorry about that..." Van Helsing whispers to her as Bruce walked into the living room, now wearing a white dress shirt, a brown vest, black pants, and a pair of leather boots. He then spotted Anna's unconscious form in Van Helsing's arms and asked in confusion, "What happened to her?"

* * *

(**4 Hours Later**)

Hours pass before Anna woke up, groaning as she realized she was put in her room after Van Helsing knocked her out. "Van Helsing...!" She angrily growls as she quickly exited her room. As she heads through the mansion to confront Van Helsing for stopping her from going after Dracula on her own. Before she got the chance, she accidentally bumped into Bruce, who was on his way to check on her when she was asleep.

"Anna. Hi. I was, uh, on my way to your room to check on you, but...seems you're okay." The gamma scientist said, happy to see Anna on her feet.

"Where is Van Helsing? I want to speak to him immediately!" Anna said angrily.

"Oh. Um, he found the bar, so he and Carl are probably drinking. A lot. I can take you there if you want." Bruce offered, to which Anna nodded. However, before they can start making their way down there, a loud crash is heard in another room. "What the hell was that?" Bruce asked as he and Anna head off to investigate.

Bruce and Anna headed towards the source of the noise, which lead them to a dark room. As the two split up and start to search the vast area, Anna couldn't help but feel something was watching them from the darkness, and Bruce felt the same, being unable to see anything in the dark room. For protection, Anna pulled out her flintlock pistol that was strapped to her boot.

The two continue to look around the mansion, not finding a thing until Anna feels something ominous sneaking up on her from atop the support beam that she's standing next to and quickly turns around and looks up, spotting a big werewolf, which snarled at her, drool dripping from its jaws as it snapped at the beautiful woman.

Without a second's hesitation, Anna fired at the werewolf and ran away, bumping into Bruce again, who quickly spotted the werewolf, who roared in pain after being shot by Anna, prompting them to run for it. As the full moon gets blocked by some clouds, Anna and Bruce keep running until they find themselves in the weapons room, where Anna bumps into her brother Velkan, who was wearing torn up clothes. Like he had been mauled by an animal. Anna, who had thought Velkan had died after a monster hunt went awry, hugs him tightly, relieved to discover her brother still alive.

Velkan hugs her back, but quickly pulled back and looks at Anna with great distress. "No! Anna, I don't have much time!" Velkan exclaimed before looking at Bruce.

"Velkan, I do not understand; what's wrong?" Anna asked, confused why Velkan was acting so strangely.

"You." Velkan said, still glaring at Bruce. "Whoever you are, stranger, you must help us." He said as he turns his attention towards Anna again. "Anna, it's about Dracula. He has a-" He began to say, only to start groaning, noticing the full moon was now visible again. His groaning worsens as he tears off his tattered shirt and strangely starts scaling the wall like a lizard, shocking Anna and Bruce as he pauses in the center of the wall and gazes at the moon before violently tearing off his own skin, roaring in anguish as he starts to transform into a brown-furred werewolf. The same werewolf that Anna shot at earlier. Anna can only stare, devastated by what she sees while Bruce looks on in horror, disgusted by how brutal the transformation was compared to his own transformations into the Hulk, where he'd simply grow and change skin color, but here, Velkan was literally tearing at his flesh as he transformed.

Hearing the commotion of Velkan's pained screams, Van Helsing comes running into the room to help, but his presence makes the werewolf growl at him aggressively before jumping through a window to escape.

Van Helsing grinds his teeth as the werewolf fled before looking at Bruce. "Bruce! Come on! I'll need the big guy's help!" He said, insinuating that Hulk was needed as Bruce quickly snaps out of his horrified state and runs alongside the monster hunter. "Carl! Werewolf!" He called out to his loyal friar sidekick.

"Right. Here's some silver bullets." Carl says quickly as he passed the box of bullets to Van Helsing, which Anna noticed, and decides to follow Bruce and Van Helsing as they run out of the mansion. She just got her brother back, and werewolf or not, she couldn't just stand by as they kill the only family she has left...


End file.
